


Have Mercy On Me

by Melancholyx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Neutral Route (Undertale), Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet! Reader, Tsundere! Flowey, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholyx/pseuds/Melancholyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey x Reader. When you defeated Omega Flowey you found him hurt and probably almost dying. You decide to spare him but he keep rejecting your mercy. Take place in the Neutral ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Mercy On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I originally post this in my FanFiction account but I thought I should post this story in here, Heheh.   
> The reader can be a girl or a boy your choose.   
> Enjoy!~

You finally defeated Omega Flowey. He have killed you five times in a row but no matter how much he cut you with his vines you didn't give up.  
You glare at Flowey who is not a having a good time anymore. He was having a lot of fun with you but his game is over.

You feel bad that he can only do is hate and kill. He may have trapped your friends and try to kill you but the right thing to do is spare him. ''I spare you.'' You said.

  
''...'' Flowey stay quiet for a moment which scared you a little. ''What are you doing? Do you really think I've learned anything from this? No.'' He deny your mercy.  
You didn't care you wanted to spare him. ''Flowey I spare you.'' You said not afraid of him anymore.

  
''Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this.'' Flowey said and looks at you. ''Flowey please... I'm sparing you...'' You said. ''If you let me live... I'll come back.'' Your pity for him grow even more as you see his damaged face.

You couldn't stand to see him like this.

''I can help you Flowey.'' You said. _''(Y/N) I will never accept your bullshit just kill me already.''_ He though. **''I'll kill you.''** Flowey said and grins a little.  
You widened your eyes and takes a deep breath to calm down. ''You won't Flowey...''

  
 **''I'll kill everyone.''** He said putting a creepy face just to make you scare and kill him already.

  
''N-No you won't let me spare you...'' You said. Obviously that face did scare you but it doesn't matter you still wanna spare him.

  
 **''I'll kill everyone you love.''** Flowey said making your fear even worse. _''There now (Y/N) will kill me.''_ He though and smirks.

  
''No!'' You yelled and shake your head. ''...'' Flowey stayed quiet. ''I-I know you won't do it... Please accept my mercy.'' You said you were also surprise that you yelled at him like that.

  
''...'' He stayed quiet again. You didn't know what was going on his little head but you're hoping that his thinking about accepting your mercy and be a happy flower that he was. ''We can go to the surface. Together if you want...'' You said and smile.

  
''...Why?'' Flowey ask angrily.

  
''I want to know more about you except you want to kill me. I wanna make you feel better.'' You said and offers his hand.

  
''Why are you being... So nice to me?'' He looks at your hand and frown. ''I know you can change for the better.'' You said. ''I promise you will have the life you always wanted. Being happy.'' You continue to said.

  
''I can't understand.'' Flowey said not wanting to cry in front of you. _''Damn you (Y/N) for making me f-feel like this...''_ He though.

  
''What can't you understand? I only want you to be happy with me...'' You said touching where your heart was you could feel it racing fast enough.

  
''I can't understand!'' Flowey said letting the tears falls. You widened eyes you didn't want him to cry. ''F-Flowey don't cry I promise I'll make you happy after this!'' You said and blushes.

  
''(Y/N) I just can't understand...'' He shake his head and cry more. _''Why you're being so nice after all this?!''_ He though.

  
You walk toward him and kneeled down so you can touch him and get rid of his tears. ''Flowey... Come to the surface with me.'' You beg him. Flowey looks at you and growls. ''You're really a idiot! You supposed to hate me not l-love me...'' He cry more not believing you words and looks down.

''I don't hate you.'' You said making Flowey shocked.

  
''Y-You don't?'' He ask. ''No. I never did even though you hurt my feelings I won't hate you.'' You said and kiss his forehead. You made the flower widened his eyes and blush. ''(Y/N)...'' He mumble and you hug him. You both didn't want to break the hug. ''(Y/N).'' Flowey said and looks at you with a smile. ''Of course I will go to the surface with you!'' Flowey look at your (C/E).

  
You grin and blushes. ''Great!'' You grab a pot and put him in there. ''How you get that pot?'' Flowey ask. ''I brought it in case if you say yes...'' You said.

  
You grab him and start to walk. ''Oh (Y/N)?'' Flowey looks at you. ''Yes Flowey?'' Flowey kiss your cheeks and winks. ''Always remember that you're my idiot only.'' You blushes again and smile. ''W-Wait what about your friends?'' He ask. ''Don't worry about them they know i'm gonna leave with you.'' You looks at him and smile. ''I don't care about them... I only care about you.'' He said and blushes.

  
You make sure you won't reset this.


End file.
